Mission for a Princess
by Abarero
Summary: When young Hiten takes his Father’s weapon to show off for a young girl, he gets himself into more trouble than he can handle. But perhaps his younger brother might step in and help him save the day. HitenKaguya


Author's Note: Okay, here we are with a bit of a unique little one-shot (perhaps I might make it a series of one-shots, depends on the feedback) 

In this story, I play off a time-period pre- InuYasha's sealing when Hiten and Manten (the Thunder Brothers) were children. But, the other character here is also a real character in the InuYasha timeline. Kaguya in this is the same Kaguya that is the villain in the 2nd InuYasha movie, and since this is also pre-her being sealed in the mirror, the encounter is completely plausible (she was actually sealed after InuYasha was by Miroku's grandfather ^^;)  plus their personalities play well off each other. ^^;

All right, that being said and done- please, read review and enjoy!

Japanese words:

Tennyou- celestial maiden

----------------------------------------------------------

**Mission**** for a Princess**

--------------------------------------------------------

The dark clouds that marked the skies over Laimei Valley gave a deep rumble before the expected lightening shot forth and struck into the lands below. The whole region darkening, allowing one flash of blue-white light and then returning to the ominous picturesque landscape it always was.

Upon closer inspection, one would note the elaborate gates to a building atop one of the hills. This was the stately home of those that ruled this domain- the infamous Thunder Family.  

Having left earlier that morning to venture into a nearby village, the parents of the two younger boys had no idea what adventure awaited their beloved sons that very day or what trouble they'd get themselves into.

Manten, the younger of the two, took after his Mother- maintaining a homely appearance yet remaining jovial about it all…most of the time. 

A few years older, was Hiten, the handsome young pre-teen who would someday take his Father's place as ruler.

It was this very boy who currently was piling up various objects from the house against the wall in the study.

Hearing the commotion from the neighboring room, Manten's curiosity got the best of him and he sought out the reason for the noise.

Getting up from where he sat, Manten peeked in the doorway, and noted his elder brother climbing up a haphazard stack of things. He was reaching for the rack that held Father's lightening staff- the Raigekijin.

"What are you doing?" He questioned, blinking.

On hearing the unexpected voice, the braided pre-teen lost his balance and topped backwards, the pile falling with him.

"Hiten-an-chan!" The younger boy called out rushing over to the collapsing pile.

Hiten looked up from his sprawled position on the floor, then his smug grin reappeared on noting the Raigekijin in his lap.

"Yes, I got it!"

"Hiten-an-chan, won't Father be upset if…"

"Don't worry Manten, I'm old enough to handle this," He replied, albeit his struggles to lift the lightening staff and hold it upright.

"What do you need it for anyways?" The younger asked, following Hiten as he drug the staff behind him towards the door.

Hiten smiled cockily, "I need to demonstrate my great powers."

Blinking Manten scurried behind him, "To who?"

Pausing the pre-teen smirked, "Well, you know- not many people get too close to our valley, right?"

Nodding in understanding Manten glanced out to the lightening filled mountains.

"And, even youkai don't often dare enter, for fear of Father."

"So…so what is it?" He asked excitedly, still thinking it was a bad idea but intrigued by the promise of an adventure with his older brother.

Hiten pushed open the door and headed out towards the gates, looking off towards the eastern edge of their domain.

"Put simply, Manten. It's a girl."

"A…A girl?"

Hiten nodded, attempting to balance the tall staff on his shoulder.

"Oh! I get it- you're going to eat her and take her powers," Manten said, proud of himself for remembering how their Father had taught them about acquiring new strength that way.

Hiten halted in his steps, "Eat…her? But…I just want to play with her, not eat her."

"Play with her? Why would you want to do that?"

Walking over, Hiten put a hand on his younger sibling's shoulder, "Manten, when you get to be a young man such as myself, you begin to see the finer points of a girl's body. I mean even Father found…" Pausing, he reflected on his Mother and her appearance, "Well, I'm sure Mother was…err…prettier when she was my age."

"So you want to have kids with this girl? What does that have to do with taking Raigekijin?"

Blinking innocently, the young Thunder Brother's mind processed the implications held in that first question, "Ma…Manten! I might be handsome and powerful, but…well…when it comes to girls…I'mnotexactlyexperienced," He muttered.

Manten gave a loop-sided smile, "Ah, Hiten-an-chan's not even kissed a girl yet, has he?"

Landing a quick thwap on Manten's head, the three hairs growing there shook from the impact.

"Owww! What was that for?!"

"Show more respect to your elder brother," Hiten said with a menacing glare.

"….yes, Hiten-an-chan," He replied, cowering a bit under the stern gaze.

After a few moments silence, Manten dared speak up yet again, "So…why are you taking Raigekijin?"

Hiten, who was still struggling to keep the tall staff balanced against his shoulder, shrugged, "I told you- I have to prove my great power."

"To the girl?"

"Yeah, she will only bother with men who she thinks are worthy of her presence."

"_Sounds like she's a spoiled brat…_" Manten thought to himself, "And you like her…why?"

The braided-boy shot a glare, "There is nothing wrong with thinking highly of oneself. I mean, I wouldn't bother with a girl if I didn't think she was worthy of me."

Manten sighed, knowing all to well how his older brother's ego tended to get sometimes.

"But, shouldn't telling her you're one of the Thunder Family be good enough?"

Hiten though back on his encounter with the young girl.

------------------------------

It had been the day before, while he was out with his Father on the hunt that he'd stumbled upon a young girl standing by a pond.

At first he'd just stared; not having seen a girl his age before- well at least one that was alive. Her long black hair had teal glimmers to it when the sunlight reflected off it, and she smirked with confidence as she looked at her reflection in the water.

That confidence is what won Hiten over.

Daring to walk closer, the girl leveled him with a smug gaze and her words still echoed in Hiten's mind.

"Who are you that you dare walk up on a princess when she's busy?"

He had paused then, and with a confident smirk of his own replied, "I'm Hiten of the Thunder Family, great youkai that live in Laimei valley."

"Hmph," She snobbishly looked to the side, "Another one. Did you even bring me a gift?"

"A…gift?"

"Everyone knows that you're supposed to bring a princess a gift when you come before her."

Hiten looked about, then with a shrug replied, "Consider your gift the fact you got to meet someone as handsome as I."

She glared at him, almost as if she was sizing him up; then a smile broke through as she walked over to him and inspected him on closer grounds.

"So…Hiten? Where's this power of the Thunder Family you possess?"

"And where's the proof that you are indeed a princess?" He countered.

A slight moment of shock crossed her features before it returned to her knowing smirk.

She lightly tipped his chin up as she studied his eyes.

"Bring me proof that you're of that family and I'll prove to you I'm a princess, how's that?"

Smirking, Hiten knew exactly what to do, and he replied, "Then I'll meet you tomorrow…." He paused, not knowing the girl's name as of yet.

"Princess Kaguya," She spoke up, "Or just Kaguya, if you prefer." 

-------------------------------

"Hiten-an-chan?" Manten spoke up on noticing the trance-like state his brother had gone into.

"Ah, sorry Manten. What were we talking about?"

"Wouldn't just telling her you're from the Thunder Family be enough?"

"Well," Hiten's face widened into a cocky smirk, "Being as we are so well known around these parts- I suppose she's afraid that I was just lying about being one of the Thunder Family to gain her attention. I'm certain she's had to deal with other boys trying to pretend they were me- I mean, who around here hasn't heard of Hiten, the handsome young son of the Thunder Family?"

Manten sighed, "If you say so, Hiten-an-chan."

"Come on now- this will be fun. Father's shown me enough about Raigekijin that I can do a few simple attacks. Stop being such a downer, Manten." He replied, casually flinging an arm around his brother's shoulders and struggling to keep the staff still balanced as he moved.

"_I was worried about keeping your ego in check, not your attempts to use the Raigekijin…_" The younger thought to himself.

Making their way towards the edge the valley, Hiten's ego was surely not left in check as he began to smirk with more confidence and use the Raigekijin to slice anything in his path.

But Manten noted one thing- he was shaking slightly.

"_Heh, looks like Hiten-an-chan is a bit nervous…_"

"Well well, look who showed up," The haughty female voice intoned, causing Hiten to freeze where he stood.

Slowly bringing his eyes up from where they focused on the ground, he saw her sitting there. 

Resting on a rock, she dangled her legs over its edge causing her purple kimono to flap in the breeze.

Manten withheld a laugh as he saw the light blush showing up on Hiten's face.

"Hello there, Kaguya."

"So- is that it? That old staff?" She said walking over and examining it.

"Oh, it's more than a staff," Hiten said smugly, "Here, let me show you."

Ever the aspiring ladies man, he gently pushed Kaguya back to a safe distance and looked to the nearby mountain.

"This is my true power, as one of the Thunder Family!"

Leveling the blade at the mountain, he remembered what his Father had taught him and sent a lightening bolt shooting forth- causing a few rocks to fall down as it impacted.

"A mere ninja's illusion," The young girl said with a yawn.

Eyes narrowing in determination, Hiten clutched the Raigekijin tighter.

"Would you say that if I can level that mountain?"

Kaguya smirked, "Only a true member of the Thunder Family could, am I right?"

"But…Hiten-an-chan!" Manten protested, knowing that his elder brother was venturing into unknown territory in regards to the powers of the Raigekijin.

Hiten shot a glare to silence him, then looked to Kaguya, "Then, step back. I wouldn't want you hurt."

Stalking over to the base of the mountain, the braided-young man jammed the point of the Raigekijin into a crevice and focused.

"_Okay, if I can just get enough power into this, it should work_…"

Beginning to glow with a light blue aura was the first sign to Manten that this wasn't going to be good, but when Hiten's energy began to crackle from his hands; his younger brother foresaw only the worst.

The explosion jolted the entire landscape- and the loud crash of thunder rang out as the mountain began to crumble into pieces. Pieces- that were headed directly for the three children.

"Shit! Manten, Kaguya run!" Hiten cried out, whipping his head around and making a dash for safety as the mountain fell around him.

The two others turned to run as well, Kaguya falling forward as she tripped on her long kimono.

Hiten's breath caught in his throat as he noticed the bolder headed straight for the young girl.

"No! Kaguya! Move!"

Struggling to right the Raigekijin in time, he wavered as he realized if he missed- he'd hit her.

That's when a bright yellow ball of electricity crashed into the bolder, turning it into ashes.

Eyes wide, Hiten turned in the direction it had come from.

There was Manten- having just shot an attack from his mouth. 

"Manten…" He murmured, then with the deep rumble behind him, he quickly moved forward.

"Come on, pretty lady," Manten said, offering a hand to Kaguya.

"Why, thank you," She replied with a smile as the young boy helped her up and safely out of the path of the falling debris.

Once safely away from the remaining carnage of the mountain's demise, the three paused to catch their breath.

"You…believe…me…now?" Hiten panted, bracing himself by the staff that had caused the avalanche.

Smug smirk on her face, Kaguya nodded.

"But I do find it interesting that this young boy was the one to save me. He's your brother right?"

If it was possible, Hiten's jaw slacked open slightly, "Well yes…Manten's my little brother."

Walking over to where the boy sat, Kaguya placed her hands on his shoulders and bent to leave a chaste kiss on his forehead.

"A Princess must always respect the man who saves her," Came the haughty reply shot in Hiten's direction.

Manten just blinked, his cheeks burning red.

"You'll be a good suitor and make sure to bring me gifts if you come to visit, right Manten?"

Unable to speak, he nodded profusely.

"Now go on ahead home, I need to speak with your brother," Kaguya said, turning towards Hiten.

"Okay, goodbye…Princess Kaguya," He stammered, pulling himself to his feet and heading down into the valley.

The look of irritation and jealousy was evident on Hiten's face, and Kaguya was obviously amused by it.

"Now now, don't get upset that another man might be after my affections. With beauty such as mine, it seems that everyone wants my hand."

"He's just a kid," Hiten shot back.

"You're right," She sauntered over, placing a hand on Hiten's chest, "And you- you're becoming more than just a kid, right?"

He gulped, but tried to hide it with confidence, "Heh. I might as well be considered a man already. Despite my age, I'm taller, faster and better looking than most men in this area."

"Well, I said I'd prove to you I was a Princess, remember?"

"Yes…?"

She cupped his chin in her hands, leaning in and pressing her lips firmly to his.

Eyes shooting open, Hiten felt his heart hitch a beat.

"_This is…my first…my first kiss…_"

Pulling back she smirked, "That good enough?"

Blinking, he swallowed and tried to form words that sounded tough, "You could tell me you were a Tennyou right now and I'd believe you…" He muttered breathlessly.

"A Tennyou? Well," She smiled innocently, "Maybe I am." 

Turning to leave, Kaguya paused, "You'll just have to come and find out."

He nodded, cocky smirk back on his face, "I will when I'm not busy lording over this valley."

"Just remember to bring me a present next time…" She trailed off walking away.

"A present? Like what?" Hiten questioned.

"How about that Shikon no Tama? I've heard it's a gorgeous pink jewel with lots of power."

"The Shikon no Tama… I'll look into it, Kaguya," He replied watching as her figure disappeared over the horizon.

Smirking to herself, Kaguya brushed a finger over her lips.

"_Not bad…for my first kiss…_"

--------------------------------------

(Author's Note: Part two: If you're interested in some other Hiten/Kaguya related works- check out my story "The Doctor is Out" which features them in the supporting cast. ^^)


End file.
